


Bonding

by BiffElderberry



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “I wonder if word of that is going to make it back to my dad,” Cameron smirked, motioning at the bars of their cell. Sure enough Conner could see the inmates across the way staring at them. He curled in closer to Cameron, who seemed so unperturbed by it all, but Conner could see the worry in his eyes. “Dad wouldn’t approve of this sort of thing.”“Mine wouldn’t either,” Conner frowned. He certainly wasn’t living up to Superman’s image by falling into bed with a villain.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Conner wasn't quite sure how this had happened. One second he had been sitting on the bed of the bottom bunk of his cell in Belle Reve, and the next Cameron Mahkent, also known as Icicle Junior was kissing him. His eyes drifted close, enjoying the feeling of the other boy's lips against his own. He hadn't done this before. Which given how little time he had spent on earth not in a pod wasn't entirely unexpected, but still. 

 

Cameron slid onto the bed next to him. His arms slid around Conner's shoulders, as he slid closer. 

 

Conner groaned slightly. He wasn't sure how far Cameron wanted to take this, but he wasn't entirely opposed. He supposed it was a bad idea, after all he was undercover in a prison. But it was a mistake he really wanted to make. Cameron pushed on his shoulder, pushing him back against the bed. 

 

"Is this okay?" Cameron asked, breathless as he pulled back a little. 

 

"Yea," Conner breathed. He could feel his cock stiffening in his jumpsuit. His blood rushing through his veins. He wrapped his hands around Cameron's waist, holding him closer. The other boy was cold, Conner supposed that that was a part of his cryogenic powers. It made him shudder. Kryptonians ran hot- at least he assumed it was a Kryptonian thing. He didn't exactly have a good source of information. 

 

"Tommy," Cameron groaned, humping Conner's leg. 

 

Conner grimaced. And there was the real problem. Cameron thought he was Tommy Terror, not Superboy. And if they got the jumpsuits off, Cameron would really know that Conner wasn't Tommy. After all it was reasonable to assume that Tommy's meta-ness didn't extend to having a Kryptonian penis. Of course Conner was only assuming that the extra ridges on his cock was a kryptonian thing. He again didn't have a good third party source of information and if he couldn't ask Clark about the average body temperature of a kryptonian, he couldn't ask to see his dick. 

 

Conner propped himself up and rolled over so he was onto of Cameron. He didn’t want to stop and he could still make this work. He just needed to make sure that Cameron didn't get into his jumpsuit. It didn’t mean he couldn’t get into Cameron’s. He started unbuttoning Cameron's jumpsuit.

 

He pushed the white shirt Cameron wore under his jumpsuit up, kissing his way down his chest.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked, hand poised on Cameron’s stomach. Cameron nodded, biting his lip. 

 

Cameron shift his jumpsuit lower as Conner slid his hand in. Conner drew Cameron’s dick out. He sucked in his breath as he looked at the other man. He had never seen an actual human penis before. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Cameron asked, propping himself up on his elbows. He was breathing heavily, Conner noted, as he glanced up from Cameron’s engorged penis. 

 

Conner snapped back to the moment. He leaned forward, taking Cameron’s cock into his mouth. In retrospect he probably should have gone a little slower as he took him to the base. Cameron jack-knifed up, gasping loudly. 

 

“Holy shit,” Cameron swore, hand coming to rest on Conner’s head. “Where did you learn to suck dick like that?” 

 

Conner pulled back a little didn’t take Cameron’s cock out of his mouth. It was a good way to not answer him. He couldn’t come up with a consistent reason, and telling Cameron that he didn’t need to breathe much wouldn’t help maintain his cover. 

 

Cameron’s cock felt heavy in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, enjoying the small whimpers Cameron let out as he flicked his tongue over the head. He tasted salty and heady, and Conner loved it. 

 

Conner shifted slightly, balancing himself on one hand. He could feel his cock straining against his jumpsuit and he had to do something about it. He worked one button lose, just enough to slip his own hand in and wrap it around his cock. He groaned as he began to jerk himself off. 

 

“I’m going to come,” Cameron huffed, pulling on the tiny strands of Conner’s hair. Conner just sucked harder, tongue rolling over the tip of Cameron’s dick. 

 

“Ah,” Cameron gasped. Conner could feel his whole body stiffen underneath him just a second before the first spurt of Cameron’s come hit his tongue. He groaned, swallowing his come. The taste was just enough to throw him over the edge as well, his cock spasming in his hand as he came in his pants. 

 

Conner flopped down on the bed beside Cameron, basking in the afterglow of his first orgasm with another person. Cameron looked over at him smirking. 

 

“Good?” he asked. 

 

“Yea,” Conner grunted. he felt a little guilty about his deception, but it was for a good cause, right.

 

“I wonder if word of that is going to make it back to my dad,” Cameron smirked, motioning at the bars of their cell. Sure enough Conner could see the inmates across the way staring at them. He curled in closer to Cameron, who seemed so unperturbed by it all, but Conner could see the worry in his eyes. “Dad wouldn’t approve of this sort of thing.” 

 

“Mine wouldn’t either,” Conner frowned. He certainly wasn’t living up to Superman’s image by falling into bed with a villain. 

 

“Hey don’t be sad,” Cameron said, nudging Conner’s shoulder with his own. “What your dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him right?” Cameron sighed, lapsing into silence. 

 

Connor supposed he was right. Besides what would it matter to Superman what Conner did. He could hardly bring himself to look at Conner in the first place. And Conner hated that. He hadn’t asked to be created. 

 

“Sometimes,” Cameron started, pausing as he thought another moment. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s really worth all the effort, ya know? I don’t think my dad will ever approve of anything I do.”

 

Conner nodded along. 

 

“Maybe I should just disappear somewhere, and live a normal life.”

 

That sounded nice. Conner almost asked if he could run away with Cameron. But there was Robin, and Wally, and M’gann, and Kaldur. No matter how nice it would be to get away from the legacy of Superman, and Superman himself, he couldn’t leave the rest of the team behind. 

 

“Maybe it doesn’t matter what your father things,” Conner said, slowly, “maybe you just need to make your own family.” 

 

“I like that,” Cameron chuckled, ”You know what Tommy, maybe there’s more to you than just your muscles.” He sat up, and began to rebutton his jumpsuit. “Making your own family. I like that a lot. Who knows, maybe we should be family.” 

 

“I’d like that,” Conner smiled, and for a moment he let himself believe it could be real. He could have Cameron as a part of is family. What did he need Spperman for, he had his own little family. 


End file.
